


A good stare

by Octopod



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopod/pseuds/Octopod
Summary: Even if if she did mean it, Cullen thought, it was probably for the best not to encourage anything. They were at war now, after all. And in war, nothing ever lasted.Somewhere, quietly, a sliver of loneliness set in.In which the Herald gives Cullen a compliment and Cullen completely overthinks it.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A good stare

The commander of the Inquisition looked at the sparring soldiers just outside Haven’s walls and frowned. There was still so much work to be done. The day seemed particularly cold and grey, and heavy snow was falling from the sky. He pulled his cloak a little tighter around him.  
Out of the corner of his eye he perceived a sudden green flicker: the Herald was wading through the snow towards him. Her steps were heavy, betraying a hint of fatigue from her recent journey to the Hinterlands. Or perhaps it was just the cold.

“Herald.” he greeted.   
“Commander.”  
“Not too much trouble out on the road, I hope?”  
Evelyn grimaced. “Just your usual amount of frenzied mages and templars. It’s good to be back, though.”  
She nodded towards the sparring soldiers. “How many do we have?” she asked.  
“Not much. A few hundred. But your presence in the Hinterlands has sparked attention, so I’m expecting more recruits to arrive soon.”  
Cullen glanced across at her. Despite the cold, she wasn’t wearing gloves, revealing the eerie green glow of her left hand.  
He was about to ask her why when a young soldier approached.  
“Sir, I was told to report to you that the extra tents have arrived.” He blurted out, holding a hand against his ill-fitting helmet to keep it from falling.  
Cullen raised an eyebrow. “Good. Thank you, soldier. I want you to gather a small team and set them up.”   
“Yes, sir. I-“ His voice faltered when his eyes travelled to Evelyn and settled on the green light of her hand.   
”Herald!” he stammered. “I did not notice you before. I mean - it’s an honour.“ he attempted an awkward salute that flung the helmet from his head. “Oh, Maker…”  
“Pleasure to meet you.” Evelyn replied, a little taken aback by the the newfound attention. She tried to smile encouragingly while the soldier picked up his helmet.  
Cullen, however, was not in the mood to appreciate the way the soldier clumsiness reminded him of himself when he was younger, and decided the moment had lasted long enough.  
“I expect you to work on those tents _now_ , soldier.”  
The boy jumped. “Right, yes sir.”  
The commander of the Inquisition stared after him as the recruit hurried away, and his eyes screwed up into a frown. There really was a _lot_ of work to do.  
Beside him, Evelyn chuckled. “You have a good stare.”  
“What?”  
She was observing him, an amused smile on her face.  
“You know,” she mused. “A good angry stare that makes people actually do what you tell them to do.”  
”I’ve actually received complaints from some people that I should smile more.”  
“Really?” Evelyn let out a laugh, and Cullen, kindled by her response, relaxed his features and broke through into a full smile. Evelyn looked at him and her laugh ceased, instead settling into a curious smile.  
“I can see why.” she said softly.

It took the commander several moments before he realised what she had said, and it took several moments more before his thoughts went into a full overture of arguing voices.   
_Did she just… flirt with me?_  
_No, that can’t be right.   
I think she might have, though. She complimented me on my, my-_  
_Smile. That’s all. People can compliment you on that without meaning anything by it._  
_Yes, but look at the way she was smiling! In fact, hers is quite beautiful as well. I mean, in that she-_  
_No- no, no, no, don’t go there, Cullen. By Andraste, you have the social capacity and intuition of a blind nugget. You’re misinterpreting things._

In reality this internal argument lasted no more than a few seconds, but to Cullen it felt like the moment dragged on into an awkward, silent eternity. He could feel his limbs stiffen and his features tensing back into alertness.  
To his embarrassment, it must have been visible, because Evelyn blinked her eyes, frowned, as if realising what she had just said, and then looked away.  
_I should say something back._  
_No, don’t- you’ll only make things -  
_“You’re too kind, Herald. Evelyn.”   
He briefly closed his eyes. _Worse. I just made it worse.  
_Evelyn still didn’t look at him, and was instead observing two sparring soldiers with a sudden avid interest.  
“Right.“ she said. “I should probably go back to my duties.”  
_“_ Of course.”   
“Commander.”   
“Herald.”

And then she was off, taking large steps through the snow until all that was left of her was a green flicker. Even that eventually died out. Cullen stared a long time after where she disappeared, cursing himself for blowing up a situation that had most likely been innocent. Of course it was nothing: _surely_ , she had meant nothing by it. The Herald had always treated the Inquisition and their meetings with complete seriousness. Although sometimes she could light up people’s mood with the occasional joke - which she probably had done so now.  
He snorted, involuntary rubbing his neck.  
Even if if she _did_ mean it, he thought, it was probably for the best not to encourage anything. They were at war now, after all. And in war, nothing ever lasted.  
Somewhere, quietly, a sliver of loneliness set in and Cullen’s shoulders sagged a little.

The rest of the day he tried not ruminate on the situation anymore. He tried not to look up at the merest hint of a green glow in the distance. He certainly did not try to think about what he could have said differently, that would have - instead of making the Herald feel awkward - made her smile more. Just in case something like that would ever happen again. Not that it would, of course.

Not that it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first writing piece for this fandom, so feedback is always welcome. :)


End file.
